powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Basco ta Jolokia (Zangyack-verse)
Basco ta Jolokia is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Basco is both the information broker and Second-In-Command of the Anti-Zangyack Resistance. Like his Prime counterpart, he shares an intense rivalry with Captain Marvelous. Summary At an unspecified point in time prior to the Prime Don's arrival in this reality, Basco had made contact with this world's Gai Ikari during the rebellion on the Medieval Planet. Basco handed the warrior a special conch shell that, when played, would act as a homing beacon. Receiving the summons after the defeat of the planet's resistance, Basco runs into what apears to be Gokai Green defecting from the Zangyack and rescuing a hostage. However Basco encounters the Gokaigers, who reveal this to be false. Despite his hatred of Captain Marvelous, Basco flees with the two refugees aboard the Free Joker. After learning that the Don in front of him was the victim of an interdimensional mix-up, Basco decides to take Don and Gai to the Anti-Zangyack Resistance. After introducing them to a very hesistant AkaRed, Basco sees potential in Gai, and inquires about a "silver" project that AkaRed may have planned, only to be spurned by a new mission request. Basco heads into deep space to rendevous with a fleet of ships sent by the Adjutant of the planet Shimma for Resistance reinforcements. However, a tactical error on his end runs him afoul of the Gokaigers, who raid the Free Joker in an effort to find Don. Basco and Marvelous enter into a major battle that threatens to decide their fates once and for all.....only for them to be interrupted by Damaras and AkaRed respectively. Sedon has been compromised. The Hyper Space Project is about to be put into effect. Biography/Personality Like his Prime counterpart, Basco is manipulative, diplomatic, and ever theatrical. And that's where the similarities end. This timeline's Basco is the polar opposite of his Prime self; being a caring, thoughtful individual who has an easier time than most making tough decisions. He greatly worries for the Resistance, especially the mental state of his friend AkaRed. He always prepares for the worst-case scenario, and tends to overplan. Arsenal - Complete Body= When Basco is in a desperate state, he will utilize his alien biology to transform into the Complete Body, his "true" monstrous form. The Complete Body increases Basco's general fighting abilities twofold. Upon REDACTED, the Complete Body undergoes a minor appearance change: The arm spikes are straightened, the form's mouth-fangs are covered by a visor, and the Super Sentai Logo replaces Basco's personal symbol. }} Ranger Keys In this Timeline, the events of the 199 Hero Battle film never take place. Therefore, the exact nature of the Ranger Keys in this reality are unknown; though it is implied that the Keys are the result of extracted powers from the Sentai slain in the Great War. Basco is shown to have access to the same Key Pool that the Rangers fight with; and his commander AkaRed can make his own Keys. Trivia * The Basco of this reality may have been a former Zangyack agent, as he still possesses the Free Joker; which was given to the Prime Basco by the Empire. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Ally Category:Morally Grey Category:Anti-Hero